Peter and Wendy.
Wendy was a 15 year old girl. She lived in London, England and loved everything about it. She loved fairy tales and all it's charecters. Her favorite was the story of Peter Pan and his brave sidekick, the fairy, Tinker Bell. Peter was a brave boy from Neverland who defeated many pirates and could save anyone from an encounter with one. Wendy wished to someday meet him. "He isnt real. You're wasting your time" she was told by her mother and father. But she never lost hope. She always dreamed about him at night and awoke to wish to see Peter at her window. But he was never there. "Wendy" said her father, "It's time to go. We're going on a cruise today". "Coming, father!" she yelled as she grabbed her backpack. "Wow, look at this place, Tink!" Peter said as he walked onto the ship. Wendy, however, saw him and she whispered "That boy looks like Peter-" "WENDY! Do not waste your time with foolish nonsence such as Peter Pan!" yelled her mother. "Oh mother dear, it isnt foolish. Peter is real." Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes. Wendy was walking along the ship headed for the pool. She was looking around her and not paying attention to where she walked and she bumped into someone. "Oh my goodness, are you hurt?!" Wendy said to the boy. "Nah, I'm fine. Sorry to run into you." Wendy knew this was someone special, but who? Could it be Peter Pan? He looked the same as the books described him. "No need to apoligize!" she said with a giggle. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. "Oh, I'm Peter." the boy said. Wendy was so excited! She HAD to introduce herself! "My name is Wendy." They talked for a long time until it was 9:00 PM. Peter had fallen in love with Wendy. "Peter, I need to tell-" "Quiet down, Wendy." Wendy, at first seemed offended but then she heard voices. "I know that stupid, childish Peter Pan is on the boat somewhere!" said a man. "Oh, Captain Hook, you're just upset after he defeated you and-" "DO NOT MENTION THAT TO ME, MR SMEE!!" said Hook. "If only we could bait him to us...." Hook said with an evil grin. At 11:00 PM that night, Peter couldn't find Wendy. "Wendy?" he cried out. "Peter, over here!" she said as she was tied up next to Hook and Smee. Peter knew they wouldnt release her after what they heard. Peter got out his dagger and Hook got out his sword and pointed it at Peter while Smee had a sword pointed at Wendy. Peter said "Cover your eyes, Wendy!" as she did so, Peter killed Hook. "Spare me, Peter!" said Smee as he dropped the sword and ran. "Oh Peter, you saved my life!" Wendy said excitedly. Peter, not so happily said "Wendy, I am a fairytale charecter, I am immortal. You are mortal, we love each other but we cannot love any longer." Wendy started to cry and Peter said "I will visit you in your dreams, but alas, our last moment together shall be now." Peter kissed Wendy on the cheek, they hugged, Peter's eyes watered as he flew away" "Mother, would you believe me if I told you that I met Peter Pan?" Wendy asked as they were driving back home from the cruise. "Why of course not. I dont believe in fairytales." she replied. Wendy stared out the window and saw a cloud shaped as Peter and she blushed and cried happily, knowing that he loved her. Thank you SO much for reading this, it was another one of my dreams (only the last two paragraphs). I hope you liked it! Comment how I can improve it. THANKS!